


Arthur todavía es el rey y nadie lo puede negar

by kanjo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Diabetes inducing, Doctor!Merlin, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Hospitals, M/M, Magic Revealed, Medication, Modern Era, Self-Medication, Sexting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles de la vida moderna de Arthur y Merlin. Locuras, armas, equivocaciones y fluff, mucho fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin aún no ha aprendido a ser un sirviente como corresponde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin supone que si sentir que aún en este mundo hay similitudes con el suyo —dígase, Merlin como su sirviente— Arthur podrá adaptarse más facilmente. Arthur sigue teniendo rabietas y quejándose por todo, pero, hey, eso es simplemente un detalle más que les hace recordar a ambos cómo era su antigua vida. ¿No?

Aunque se había prometido que jamás volvería a hacerlo, desde hace una semana Merlin había vuelto a ser un sirviente. Por más que hubiese tratado de convencer a Arthur que las cosas habían cambiado, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Esté donde esté, Merlin, tú eres el que hace la cama. No yo. —Eso había dicho Arthur.

Merlin había accedido solo para facilitar un poco la nueva vida a la que el otro debía acostumbrarse. Después de todo, podía entender que salir de un lago a un mundo totalmente diferente al que recordaba debía ser difícil. Se dijo que actuar una vez más como el sirviente ayudaría a Arthur a tener algo que le anclara a su antigua vida, que le hiciera sentirse cómodo. Había una cierta naturalidad cuando el rubio mandoneaba al otro, como si a pesar de todo aún pudiesen tener aquello que tenían antes.

Por supuesto, se dijo Merlin mientras acomodaba las almohadas, no duraría mucho. Ahora Merlin estaba a cargo —Arthur jamás lo aceptaría, así que Merlin trataba este hecho como un secreto—, era él el que sabía el funcionamiento de todo en este mundo, era él el que tenía el dinero para mantenerlos cómodamente a los dos, era él el encargado de enseñarle todo a Arthur.

De lejos escuchaba el sonido del televisor. Aunque no era un comportamiento que debiera fomentar, Arthur se pasaba cantidades insanas frente a la pantalla, usualmente con algo que comer y beber (Y jamás limpiaba su propio desorden). Pero Merlin no lo detenía; después de todo, la televisión era una manera excelente para que Arthur conociera más del mundo —o siglo— en el que estaba. En ocasiones vería algo que quisiera comentar o de lo que quisiera saber más y levantaría su real trasero del sillón y correría a decirle a Merlin. Ahora era una de esas ocasiones; Merlin acababa de terminar de ordenar la habitación real (Arthur insistía llamarle así, aunque considerando el tamaño del apartamento, difícilmente lo era) y se había sentado sobre la cama sólo un segundo.

Sólo un segundo.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Arthur, apuntado acusadoramente al moreno.

Merlin rodó los ojos.

—Sólo estaba...

—No, no. ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Te sentabas en mi cama todo el tiempo!

—Oh, Dios. ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que estás siendo? Está bien, me senté en tu cama. No es tan...

—Sabes que no me gustan las arrugas —Arthur parecía un niño con rabieta, mientras estiraba torpemente la ropa de cama para dejarla perfecta. —Siempre encontraba mi cama arrugada. Y tú... "No, Alteza, juro que no sé por qué está arrugada en ese lugar" —Arthur decía con voz chillona, que no se parecía en nada a la de Merlin.

Todo era tan ridículo, y le recordaba tanto a las rabietas que Arthur tenía cuando era un rey en Camelot, que Merlin se puso a reír. Reía incontrolablemente y se sentía extrañamente feliz.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo entre risas—. Lo arreglaré, lo siento.

Casi siempre Arthur, después que su primera ráfaga de enojo se disipara, se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que se había comportado. Ahora, como tantas veces antes, su rostro enrojeció ligeramente por vergüenza, y como tantas otras veces, escondió su vergüenza con exagerado enojo.

—¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡SAL!

Merlin se fue arrastrando los pies por el piso alfombrado.

—¡Y NO ARRASTRES LOS PIES EN MI ALFOMBRA!

Merlin aún reía. Es que no podía tomarse en serio las rabietas de Arthur, ya no más. Había pasado muchos siglos añorando hasta esos pequeños detalles como para que ahora le molestaran. Se quedó unos segundos tras la puerta para escuchar. Arthur hablaría solo por un rato hasta que su rabieta cediera por completo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Mil quinientos? ¡Y todavía no aprende jodidos modales! —Una pequeña pausa. Era más difícil escuchar lo que Arthur decía pero Merlin aún podía entender...— Yo no debería tolerarlo. No, no lo aguantaré. ¡Y ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA! ¡¿VERDAD, MERLIN?!

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y Arthur salió. Parecía enojado, pero Merlin le conocía. Sabía que ya no lo estaba.

—Verás, ahora las paredes no son hechas de piedra, uno puede escuchar aunque no quiera —dijo para defenderse, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Antes decías que mi puerta tenía termitas, ¿recuerdas? Como si los guardias no me contaran que tenías la oreja pegada a la madera.

Arthur sonrió. Merlin sintió que su pecho se estrechaba, como si sus pulmones y las demás tripas —no el corazón, por supuesto que el corazón no— se hincharan de felicidad.

Merlin se acercó un paso hacia el rubio. Tocó tentativamente el brazo del otro.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

Arthur acortó la distancia otro paso más, sus pies se tocaban. Sus alientos se mezclaban.

—Ya lo olvidé —dijo Arthur antes de tocar sus labios con los de Merlin.


	2. Merlin aún no ha aprendido a ser un sirviente como corresponde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur no puede vivir sin tener un arma con qué defenderse, y las espadas no se usan mucho actualmente...

—Las pistolas son lo de ahora —declaró Arthur a mitad del desayuno.

—¿Se supone que eso debe tener algún sentido para mí? —preguntó Merlin.

—Es solo que he estado pensando... Ahora no se usan las espadas. Nadie carga una en la calle; y de verdad que extraño una. Me siento como... Como si...

—¿Vulnerable? —ayudó Merlin.

Arthur le miró como indignado, como si la simple idea de debilidad le ofendiese.

—Como sea, quiero un arma. Ocúpate de eso.

Arthur hizo una seña con la mano. Algo que hace mil años hubiese significado algo como "Ya puedes retirarte de mi vista, ve a hacer lo que te he mandado". En vista de que estaban en su casa, Merlin no se molestó en moverse y siguió mordiendo su tostada. Tampoco se molestó en explicarle a Arthur que la gente no portaba armas con la misma normalidad que las espadas en su tiempo, ni que conseguirle un arma no sería tan fácil como cuando Arthur quería de pronto un chocolate con nueces y bastaba que Merlin hiciera un viaje de diez minutos a la tienda. Una vez más, Merlin se dijo a sí mismo que estaba malcriando a Arthur y que era tiempo de detenerse.

Pero también era cierto que había extrañado tanto al hombre que tenía frente a él, que mil veces se había dicho que si tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo, le haría tremendamente feliz; y darle en el gusto era una forma de lograrlo. Después de todo, no era como si Arthur fuese de verdad un niño, aunque a veces lo pareciera. No era como si de verdad lo estuviese malcriando... Sólo quería hacerlo feliz, y si necesitaba usar sus poderes, dinero o influencia, pues, cielos, valía la pena. En estos momentos podría darle un castillo a Arthur si este se lo pidiera. El mundo, el Sol y las estrellas.

Claro que le daría una pistola si eso le hacía sentir feliz.

Al final resultó que hacerlo, no fue tan difícil (aunque podría haber sido aún más fácil si Arthur escuchara a Merlin de vez en cuando). Le habían hecho una prueba psicólogica a Arthur y le habían hecho contar por qué necesitaba una, a su parecer. Merlin había explicado a Arthur que debería decir cosas "normales", como que la quería por protección personal y esperaba que jamás necesitara dispararla. Merlin no había estado durante la cita con el psicólogo, pero algo había salido mal, pues había que tenido que pagar más para que dejaran a una persona "anormalmente ansiosa de recibir un arma de fuego" tuviese una. No quería pensar que había sido un soborno, pero quizás sí lo había sido. Si no fuera porque confiaba que Arthur usaría su pistola con tanta sabiduría como había usado alguna vez su espada, no se habría tomado las molestias.

Así que ahora Arthur tenía su pistola (a la que Merlín debería referirse como Excalibur, según el rubio), y aunque ya le habían explicado que la funda se colocaba en el lado derecho de su cinturón, de forma paralela a su mano, él insistía en ponerla al revés, en el lado izquierdo. Así, para usarla, la desenvainaría de la misma forma que una espada.

Por supuesto, tampoco era necesario que disparara al techo cada vez que quisiera llamar a Merlin. Arthur lo sabía, pero no hacía caso.

Merlin había tenido que reparar, reemplazar y usar magia en varios objetos y partes del apartamento; lo peor era el ruido, que asustaba a los vecinos. Así que después de darse por vencido en explicar a Arthur lo que sí podía y lo que no podía hacer con su arma, había optado por poner barreras mágicas en la casa, para que nadie escuchara.

—Ahora cuando seas incompetente podré dispararte y nadie vendrá a ayudarte —había dicho Arthur con humor. Al menos, Merlin esperaba que fuese en broma.

—Después de verte disparar al microondas porque "había quemado tu sandwich", no me sorprendería. Aunque fue bastante estúpido de tu parte confundir treinta segundos con treinta minutos. Sólo debías derretir el queso, treinta segundos ya era exagerado...

—Fue tu culpa.

—No, no lo fue y lo sabes.

Arthur lanzó esa mirada con ojos muy abiertos y boca semiabierta con incredulidad, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer las barbaridades que estaba diciendo Merlin.

—Yo ni siquiera debiera ser el que debe calentar la comida, en primer lugar. Tú eres el que...

—Como sea —dijo Merlin, tratando de ser indulgente—. He puesto las barreras. Aunque no quiero que sigas disparando, al menos si lo haces no le darás un infarto a los vecinos.

—Así que... Ahora nadie puede escuchar lo que hacemos acá. —Arthur comenzó a quitarse el cinturón donde llevaba la pistola. La dejó con cariño en la mesita de centro.

Merlin vio una chispa de maldad en los ojos de Arthur, empezó a alejarse en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Eh, Merlin, no huyas!

Tan rápido como un vampiro, Arthur llegó hasta el otro y comenzó a morder su cuello.

—Arthur, me haces cosquillas. —Aunque pronto la sensación empezó a ser más de dolor y placer.

—Tenemos que probar qué tanto ruido podemos hacer sin que nos escuchen, ¿hmm?


	3. Arthur y la tecnología

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur descubre lo que es el sext.

No había invento tecnológico que Arthur amara más que su smartphone. Merlin podía entenderlo, claro. Desde que por primera vez hubiese aparecido el teléfono, e incluso antes de eso (desde la clave morse, quizás), Merlin no había sentido más que admiración y aprecio por los aparatos tecnológicos, sobre todo los de comunicación a larga distancia. Merlin estuvo ahí, en ese tiempo. Tuvo su primera radio, luego una futurista televisión en blanco y negro. Oh, y recordaba los primeros computadores y teléfonos móviles. Los autos, y antes de eso los ferrocarriles. Era impresionante; y cuando uno era tan viejo como Merlin era fácil perder el hilo de la velocidad con la que evolucionaba el mundo.

Merlin tenía todo tipo de aparatos tecnológicos en su departamento. Un gran televisor, una laptop, un teléfono, un microondas, blablá. Y aunque sabía cómo usarlos, a estas alturas de su vida parecía una pérdida de tiempo encariñarse mucho con ese tipo de aparatos. Ya había vivido esto una y otra vez. Aparecía una tecnología sorprendente, gastabas horas aprendiendo cada aspecto de ella, y en un poco tiempo ya era obsoleta, y había aparecido un aparato aun más complicado que aprender a usar. Merlin estaba bien como estaba. Sabía usar internet, tenía su televisor, sus electrodomésticos, y, en fin, suficiente tecnología para estar bien. Y de todas formas, a veces su magia hacía que los aparatos no funcionaran correctamente. Merlin no lo sabía con exactitud, pero suponía que la magia era algo así como las ondas del microondas. Algo invisible que estaba en su interior y, sin que se lo propusiera, interactuaba con las cosas electrónicas. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el magnetismo de un imán hacía que la imagen de los televisores se distorsionaran (¿Todavía era así con estos televisores más planos, o sólo era con los antiguos? Tendría que experimentar un poco...), siempre imaginaba que su magia actuaba de manera parecida.

Sin embargo, le tecnología actual fascinaba a Arthur. Decía que era increíble como las personas habían sido capaz de arreglárselas para crear artefactos mágicos que funcionaban para cualquier persona, incluso alguien sin magia como él. Merlin había intentado explicarle que no era realmente magia, pero aunque Arthur afirmaba que entendía la diferencia, de vez en cuando seguía confundiendo los términos magia y tecnología. Tenía un don para entender este tipo de cosas (o quizás, sólo era que se dedicaba a aprender a usarlas con un entusiasmo que Merlin ya había perdido), pero en unos meses usaba el computador como si lo hubiese usado toda la vida. Una tarde, incluso, Merlin lo había sorprendido aprendiendo mecanografía. Pasaba horas frente a la pantalla tecleando una y otra vez: "asdfasdfasdffadsafsdafsdqwerqwerrewqrewqrewq" entrenando sus dedos con rapidez y entusiasmo. Merlin creía que él podía escribir bastante rápido, pero usaba mayormente sus índices para teclear. Arthur, en cambio, se esforzaba por usar todos los dedos, sin mirar, tecleando una y otra vez.

Merlin había decidido que Arthur necesitaba un teléfono móvil solo un par de semanas después de que hubiese salido del lago. Le había dado uno de los suyos; Merlin había reunido una colección de celulares a lo largo de los años, en el tiempo en que aún era novedad que apareciera uno mejor. Había supuesto que Arthur no necesitaba realmente un teléfono touch (eran poco resistentes y a Merlín le había producido dolor de cabeza encontrar la forma exacta de hacerlos funcionar, sin apretar realmente, solo tocando la pantalla como una caricia, y supuso que Arthur, tan fuerte y con dedos duros y ásperos por sus años cargando una espada, tendría tanta o más dificultad para eso), así que había optado por algo más resistente, bastaba que pudiese llamar y recibir llamadas, ¿no? Pero en ese tiempo Arthur todavía era una especie de neanderthal y un aparato jamás le duraba más de una semana. Se le caían de las manos, se olvidaba que no se llevaban bien con el agua, los dejaba tirados en el suelo y alguien los pisaba o los olvidaba en la calle. Merlin pensaba que Arthur lo hacía a propósito para que Merlin no pudiese controlarlo, o algo por el estilo. Pero después de su enamoramiento con la tecnología, Arthur le había acompañado a una tienda y escogido el teléfono más grande y más caro que había podido encontrar. Se las había dado de conocedor, pero Merlin había reconocido el teléfono como aquel que promocionaban en un show de TV que Arthur veía.

Así que Merlin había comprado un par (recordaba haber pensado que probablemente él necesitaría aprender a usarlo primero para luego enseñarle a Arthur, así que había parecido lógico que ambos tuviesen el mismo). Pero el antiguo rey de Camelot había aprendido a usar su smartphone incluso más rápido que Merlin. Descargaba todas las aplicaciones que podía, como si su misión en la vida fuese tenerlas todas. Sobre todo juegos (“Rápido, mándame una vida de Candy Crush, Merlin”, o “Necesito tu número de tarjeta de crédito para comprar unas runas”), pero también había aprendido a usar whatsapp. Merlin recibía al menos 100 whatsapp al día, estuviese lejos o cerca del otro, muchos de los cuales eran fotos de cosas que llamaban la atención de Arthur.

A veces aquello que le llamaba la atención al rubio era el mismo Merlin.

 ** _Me gusta cómo pones los labios cuando te concentras_** , y una foto de Merlin leyendo. Ni siquiera recordaba a Arthur apuntándole con la cámara.

 _ **TE SENTASTE DE NUEVO!!!**_ , con una foto de una arruga casi invisible en colcha de la cama. ¡Merlin tenía derecho de sentarse sobre la cama ahora que compartían una! Esa vez le había respondido un emoji que mostraba la lengua.

 ** _Mira qué raro, soy un fantasma_** , le había enviado cuando por error accionó la cámara frontal una noche y su rostro se veía en penumbras, sólo iluminado por la luz del teléfono.

—Arthur, apaga eso y déjame dormir —respondió Merlin, intentando quitarle el móvil.

 ** _Necesito más papel higiénico y rápido_** , rezaba una imagen de un cono de papel vacío. Merlin había reído varios minutos imaginando a Arthur tomando esa foto, Arthur había enviado un segundo mensaje (cuatro letras mayúsculas: ASAP) antes de que pudiese ir a dejarle más papel. Era increíble que Arthur hubiese aprendido la jerga tan rápido. Había sido el rubio el que le había explicado a Merln qué significaba LOL. Arthur se hinchaba de orgullo cuando sabía algo que Merlin no.

Uno de los momentos más incómodos y maravillosos de la vida de Merlin fue cuando Arthur descubrió cómo sextear. Maravilloso porque le había enviado una foto que le había dejado sin habla. Incómodo porque Merlin había estado rodeado de gente.

**_H_ **

**_jkj_ **

**_oiuhj_ **

**_jl_ **

**_sdfg_ **

**_hgfh_ **

**_(Lo siento, Arthur, eso lo escribí porque necesitaba que la imagen desapareciera de la pantalla)_ **

**_Tienes que preguntar si estoy solo antes de enviar una imagen así, dioses_ **

**_No es que no me gustara_ **

**_Porque definitivamente me gustó_ **

**_Mejor idea de la vida_ **

**_Voy en camino. Espérame justo como estásss <3_ **

Arthur había respondido:

**_No veas si hay alguien más_ **

**_Considérate advertido_ **

Así que Merlin había guardado con lástima su teléfono en el bolsillo. Enseguida empezó a sentir las vibraciones de los siguientes mensajes. Cada vibración era una excitante posibilidad. Ese día Merlin había tenido que hacer una rápida parada a un baño público para responder apropiadamente los mensajes de Arthur, también porque no se aguantaba las ganas de ver las imágenes lejos de la vista de algún curioso.

Merlin no solía responder a todos los mensajes de Arthur, sobre todo porque usualmente estaban suficientemente cerca para poder responderlos en voz alta; pero ese día, ahí en el baño público, Merlin había enviado algunas fotos también. Después de todo, tenía que mostrarle algo interesante que se había producido entre sus piernas y devolverle el favor al otro. Se felicitó a sí mismo por haberle regalado al rubio un smartphone con una cámara tan buena. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, empezó a grabar su primer, pero no último, video para Arthur. 


	4. No hay que automedicarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur había sido muy cuidadoso. Sabía dónde dejaba Merlin las pastillas, sabía cuántas usualmente se tomaban, sabía que se tomaban con agua, blablá. Por supuesto que no necesitaba la supervisión de Merlin para acabar con un simple dolor de cabeza. ¿Y qué si ni siquiera sabía el nombre de las pastillas? Nada malo sucedería.

Merlin encontró a Arthur durmiendo en el sillón. No era la primera vez que volvía a casa y encontraba al otro en ese estado, pero ahora había algo diferente. La posición en la que se encontraba parecía dolorosa, como si la posición en la que estaba le hubiera tomado por sorpresa, como si se hubiese desmayado. En cuanto la idea cruzó su cabeza, Merlin se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas al lado del rubio.

—¡¿Arthur?!

Arthur estaba inconsciente sobre el sillón; Merlin revisó su pulso, luego sus pupilas, y por último acercó su oído al pecho del rubio. Sus latidos eran constantes pero exageradamente débiles y lentos.

Con facilidad (ayudado un poco por su magia), Merlin llevó a Arthur a la cama. Tenía más de un poco de experiencia en esta clase de cosas; después de todo, había obtenido el título de medicina una y otra vez a lo largo de los siglos. Había estudiado por primera vez cuando sólo tenía un par de cientos de años, y desde ese momento había vuelto a hacerlo cada vez que consideraba que las técnicas y tecnologías habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena estudiar todo desde el comienzo (y era satisfactorio ir a prestigiosas universidades y ser siempre el mejor estudiante, a decir verdad).

Con todo, a pesar de saber que difícilmente era algo peligroso, ahora por primera vez en más de mil años sentía verdadero pavor por la salud de otra persona. Mientras acostaba a Arthur, le quitaba las zapatillas, los calcetines y los pantalones antes de arroparlo, se sintió extremadamente joven y nervioso, como cuando Arthur era herido en batalla y él se comía las uñas mientras Gaius atendía al rey. Preocupado, tembloroso.

Después de eso, todo fue fácil. Tras una corta inspección por la sala encontró entre los cojines del sillón una tira de pastillas con dos espacios vacíos. No fue particularmente alentador, pero al menos ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que había sucedido.

 

*

 

—¿Merlin?

—Oh, veo que despertaste —comentó Merlin con una sonrisa gigante, mirándolo desde arriba.

La situación era extrañamente familiar, y Arthur tardó un par de segundos en saber porqué. ¿Cuántas veces Merlin le había sonreído así al despertar? En el bosque, después de haber caído en batalla; en la habitaciones de Gaius, después de ser atendido por alguna herida; e incluso a veces en su propia cama en el castillo después de cualquier leve enfermedad, era esa sonrisa que parecía partir en dos el rostro de Merlin, de tan grande que era. Esa sonrisa de infinita felicidad por verlo despertar, una sonrisa llena de blancos dientes que Arthur había aprendido a asociar con su propio bienestar. Si al abrir los ojos se encontraba con aquel cuadro, sabía que estaría bien.

Arthur se incorporó en la cama. De inmediato sintió unos brazos rodeándolo en un semiabrazo y ayudándole a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasó?

Merlin suspiró, luego se sentó lentamente para quedar frente a él y Arthur no pudo evitar erguirse más derecho cuando sospechó qué ocurriría ahora. Venía una reprimenda.

—La cosa es, Arthur... Nunca, nunca, nunca deberías tomar pastillas por ti solo.

Arthur sintió sus mejillas comenzando a enrojecer. Abrió la boca para defenderse. Volvió a cerrarla, intentando pensar bien qué decir.

—Te he visto hacerlo. Tomas dos pastillas. Y ya antes me has dado... Y están en tu cajón.

Arthur se había preocupado de mirar atentamente cómo era el asunto ese, en eso estaba seguro.

—Has sido muy observador, pero ¿podrías decirme el nombre de las pastillas? —La voz de Merlin sonó dura, tanto que sorprendió a Arthur, que no podía soportar el tono de desaprobación; de nadie, pero menos de Merlin.

Claro que no lo sabía. Había leído el nombre, sí, pero las letras no habían tenido ningún sentido para él, así que las había olvidado de inmediato.

—Sabes que no lo sé —murmuró sin mirar al moreno. Se sentía como un niño.

—Eran peligrosas, Arthur. Ni siquiera sé dónde las encontraste, y porqué aún las conservaba. Hace años que prohibieron su venta; ¡hice una jodida tesis sobre ello! —Merlin empezó a temblar. Una idea empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Arthur.

—No estás enojado conmigo —dijo sorprendido.

Merlin abrió mucho los ojos, estupefacto.

—Oh, Arthur. No, claro que no. —Arthur pudo ver sus ojos brillando, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, y luego ya no vio nada, porque Merlin no había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. —Estúpido. Estoy enojado conmigo; estaba muriendo de miedo.

Merlin se quedó en silencio, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello del rubio. Arthur sonrió y acomodó sus brazos también, se fundió en el abrazo.

—¿Y qué, moriré? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonará relajada, como una broma. Sin embargo, no puedo ocultar del todo la sombra de miedo impregnada en su voz.

—No, claro que no. Las pastillas estaban vencidas, así que no sirven de nada. Pero eso también me asustaba. No estaba seguro cuánto estarías... Te di unas... Pero si no funcionaba yo...

Arthur dejó de entender. Merlin había empezado a llorar a mitad de las frases. Escuchó algo sobre "lavado de estómago", pero seguramente escuchó mal.

—Eres una niñita —dijo Arthur, y apretó un poco más a Merlin contra su cuerpo.

—Te amo tanto —respondió Merlin con un sollozo. Suspiró fuerte y luego empezó a reír, aunque su risa perdía el efecto de felicidad por lo quebrada que sonaba su voz—. Esto es ridículo. Siento que te estoy asustando más por reacción que por... De verdad nada iba a pasar, es sólo que...

—Intenta no manchar mi camiseta con tus mocos mientras hablas —bromeó Arthur. La imagen de Merlin con la cara sonriente, pero con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos hinchados le rompía el corazón, pero le alegraba al mismo tiempo. Las emociones de Merlin eran tan poderosas que le contagiaban, le hacían sentirse vivo, de alguna forma. De una manera mágica y desconocida para él. Cuando Merlin se enojaba, todas las cosas temblaban. Literalmente, tanto así que la última vez que lo hizo se rompieron algunas tazas y platos. Pero cuando estaba feliz, su felicidad llenaba la habitación como rayos de luz entrando por la ventana.

Merlin le lanzó una mirada, enojado, y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo de papel que surgió de la nada (probablemente efectivamente lo hizo; mágicamente, se dijo Arthur). Pero siguió sonriendo.

—Estúpido.

—¿Sabes quién es estúpido? Un mago al que conozco. Lleva mil quinientos años siendo médico y aún llora porque un paciente se toma una pastilla equivocada. Niñaza.

—No lloraba por ti. Lloraba por lo patético que sería si murieras y lo último que me hubieras dicho fuese: “Esta vez trae condones con sabor a uva, Merlin”

—En primer lugar, mi voz no suena así. En segundo: no me arrepiento de nada; los de naranja saben a mil demonios.

—Me gustan los de chicle, o nada —murmuró Merlin. Se movió para juntar su nariz con la de Arthur—. Bésame.

Arthur iba a preguntar si Merlin había traído los de uva o no, pero en una muestra de su infinita sabiduría, aprovechó el momento y le devolvió el húmedo beso al moreno. Sabía mejor que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y el dolor de cabeza? Sea lo que sea que había tomado, ya se había esfumado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a HijoDeNeptuno ;)


	5. De cuando Arthur Pendragon casi muere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur está en el hospital. Puede morir, señores y señoras, y a Merlin parece no importarle. De hecho, Arthur está aquí en el hospital (¡y no podrán creer esto!) POR INSISTENCIA DE MERLIN.  
> Merlin, el amor de la vida de Arthur, es el responsable. El hombre que orquestó todo para ponerlo aquí, con el trasero en una blanca y estéril camilla de hospital y el brazo lleno de agujas con mangueras sospechosas. Todo es muy triste. Muy trágico.  
> Bueno. Según Arthur. En su opinión, de hecho, Merlin no merece al maravilloso espécimen de hombre que es Arthur Pendragon. Dicho Arthur Pendragon debería tirar el anillo de compromiso que le compró a Merlin al inodoro. Sí, eso hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a escribir un drabble de Merlin y Arthur viendo la Copa América. En vez de eso hice un fluffly en el hospital.
> 
> Como siempre, esta historia se rebela y me demuestra que no es un producto de mi mente, sino que es un ser vivo autónomo y dueño de sí mismo que me usa como herramienta para ver la luz pública. Soy una víctima, como el pobre Arthur al que lo obligan a arriesgar su vida.

Arthur sentía que la vida se le iba. Esto era. Solo le quedaban horas, quizás minutos, de vida y se dijo que debería pasarlas con Merlin. Quizás confesarle que lo amaba. Merlin ya lo sabía, pero con lo pequeño que tenía el cerebrito, era probable que ya lo hubiese olvidado. Arthur se lo recordaría para que así el pobre sufriera todavía más cuando finalmente quedara solo. Oh, como lloraría el pobre Merlin en su tumba. Seguramente intentaría suicidarse. Sí.  
Arthur se merecía que lo lloraran en su muerte. Se merecía una muerte dramática y poética. Justo como esta. Se preguntaba qué haría Merlin sin él.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando me muera?  
—No te vas a morir, Arthur —anunció Merlin con voz monótona.  
Aguafiestas.  
—Ya, pero si pasa.  
—No te vas a morir, Arthur.  
—Merlin, tengo internet móvil. Google dice que puedo morir.  
Arthur agitó su celular en el aire para acentuar sus palabras.  
—¡No te vas a morir! —Merlin golpeó el brazo de Arthur con la revista que había estado hojeando. —Solo te van a quitar las amígdalas, dioses, Arthur.  
—Google dice que la anestesia es peligrosa. Además, hay casos de operaciones de amígdalas que terminan mal. De hecho, ¿sabes? Creo que la amigdalitis no es tan mala, después de todo. Vámonos a casa.  
—Prácticamente lloras cada vez que te enfermas de eso, amor —le dijo Merlin con paciencia.  
—OH, ¿«Amor», ah? ¿Vas a usar la artillería pesada, Merlin? Ven aquí y convénceme de otra forma.  
—Estamos en un hospital.  
—¿Oh, en serio? —preguntó Arthur como si no se hubiese dado cuenta— De seguro a nadie le molestará un beso para la suerte, ¿hmm? Ya que me envías a mi muerte.  
Merlin se acercó a la cama de Arthur con recelo. Claro, un beso. ¿Arthur conformándose con un simple beso? Eso habría que verlo.  
—Puede que trabaje aquí cuando ya no necesites niñera, no me hagas quedar mal.  
Merlin le dio un beso en la frente. Arthur le sonrió fingiendo inocencia y le tomó de la mano.  
—¿Acaso no me has visto? Cada vez que alguien te ve conmigo tienes mejor reputación. Todo el mundo sabe que debes ser grandioso para estar con alguien como yo.  
—Alguien tan humilde como tú —murmuró Merlin con sarcasmo.  
—Exacto. Soy prácticamente perfecto, solo me enfermo de amígdalas de vez en cuando.  
Arthur tiró de la mano de Merlin para acercarlo más. Merlin le besó otra vez. En la nariz.  
—Eres un gran bebé —murmuró el mago.  
—Vámonos a casa, Merlin. Cuando me picaban las amígdalas no era tan malo, ¿recuerdas cuando me rascabas esa parte de la garganta con tu grande y largo pe…?  
—¡Arthur! —le interrumpió Merlin con las orejas rojas, mirando de un lado a otro como si pensara que las enfermeras tenían tiempo para prestarle atención a las conversaciones dentro de las habitaciones.  
Estaban solos, santo cielo. ¿Podía ser más exagerado? Merlin era claramente el bebé de la relación.  
—¿Te acuerdas, hmm? Tengo un baño privado y tiene cerrojo. Podemos decir que necesitaba ayuda para algo y tuviste que acompañarme. Probablemente es la última oportunidad que tienes para rascarlas con tu…  
—Dioses, Arthur. ¿Desde cuándo tienes una boca así?  
—Desde que sé de qué color se ponen tus orejas con esto.  
Merlin lo calló con un beso en la boca, ¡al fin! Arthur rodeó su cuello para obligarlo a quedarse así e intentó atraerlo hasta que se tuviese que apoyar en su cama. Pero Merlin se resistía. ¡Hombre testarudo! Arthur no perdería esto. Podía morir. Se lo merecía.  
—Arthur…  
—Podrías sacarme las jodidas amígdalas con magia, ¿cierto? —preguntó Arthur sin apartar completamente su boca de la del otro.  
—Quizás. Pero esto va a ser una buena experiencia para ti. Y estarás durmiendo todo el tiempo, nada te pasará. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Arthur Pendragon.  
Merlin le acarició en el estómago. Arthur nunca le había dicho qué tan maravilloso se sentía eso, pero Merlin podía adivinar lo mucho que le afectaba ese lugar en particular. Quizás por eso Merlin era perfecto para él. Desde siempre había parecido presentir qué necesitaba Arthur, qué era lo mejor para él y qué le haría feliz. Arthur se lamentaba por no haberlo sabido antes, por no haber confiado su vida a Merlin antes (en realidad sí lo había hecho, quizás desde el primer día en que se habían conocido, pero a Arthur le hubiese gustado estar más consciente de ello), Arthur se lamentaba por no haber empezado a besarlo y dejar que Merlin le acariciara el estómago desde el primer día.  
Y, bueno, Merlin sí le había masajeado y tocado en más de una ocasión cuando había sido su sirviente, pero ahora Arthur podía responder y gemir a causa de ello. Antes solo podía fantasear, desear y sentir culpa por ello.  
—Ya ni siquiera recuerdo dónde estoy o porqué estoy aquí —comentó Arthur, perdido en los maravillosos y expresivos ojos de Merlin.  
—Bien. Porque parece que ya vienen a buscarte para ir a pabellón.  
—Oh, no —gimió Arthur.

 

Lo habían llevado a pabellón, el anciano doctor le había preguntado algunas cosas a Arthur sin mucho sentido… Le había preguntado por una de sus cicatrices y Arthur no había contestado, algo grogui. Después le habían hecho contar y había perdido la consciencia.  
Y luego… dolor. Intenso dolor, diferente a cualquier otro. Era como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con el mango de una espada en la nuca. Más bien era como si alguien le hubiese partido el cráneo y le hubiese arrancado parte del cerebro. Arthur cerró los ojos y rogó que volviesen a drogarlo. Pero escuchó voces…  
—Señor, no puede estar aquí —anunció una voz de mujer.  
—Oh, hola. No pasa nada, soy doctor.  
—Pero… Oh. Oh. Ya veo. Disculpe, señor, puede quedarse. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Puedo traerle un café?  
—No, gracias. Solo quiero estar aquí para cuando mi amigo despierte.  
Arthur intentó hablar, pero de su boca salió algo parecido al sonido que hacían los sapos en los pantanos. Croac.  
—¿Qué dices, Arthur?  
—Novio —dijo Arthur intentando que sonara con más claridad.  
—¿Qué significa? —preguntó la voz de mujer.  
Arthur sintió la risa sofocada de Merlin. El sonido pareció apaciguar su dolor.  
—Quiere decir que en realidad no somos amigos. Él es mi novio.  
Arthur croó una vez más.  
—¿Qué dice ahora?  
—Dice que —empezó Merlin y Arthur podía escuchar su sonrisa en las palabras—… Dice que en realidad no somos novios. Estamos prometidos.  
La mujer hizo un sonido parecido al que el mundo hace cuando ve a un recién nacido.  
—¡Qué tierno! ¡Felicidades!  
—Gracias —rió Merlin—, en realidad solo lo dice porque todavía está grogui. Ni siquiera me lo ha pedido antes.  
Arthur croó.  
Merlin se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Después le puso con delicadeza la yema de los dedos sobre su garganta y Arthur se apresuró a abrir los ojos para no perderse el detalle de los ojos de Merlin cambiando de color a dorado. El dolor desapareció por completo y Arthur sintió su garganta mucho menos rasposa.  
—Te amo —anunció Arthur.  
—Y yo a ti —respondió Merlin con una sonrisa francamente espantosa, mostrando todos sus dientes. Arthur lo amaba en verdad. Intentó levantarse para besarlo pero su mano estaba tiesa a su lado y su cuerpo parecía muy pesado.  
—Cásate conmigo —dijo entonces, sin el beso que tanto quería.  
Merlin accedió a besarlo entonces.  
—Solo me lo pides porque de verdad creíste que morirías trágicamente en la operación —analizó Merlin con esa cara que ponía cuando jugaba a ser un psiquiatra.  
—Y porque te amo. Y puede que tenga un anillo de compromiso escondido en el cajón de las toallas en el baño.  
Los ojos de Merlin brillaban.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que lo tenías todo planeado?  
—Usé tu tarjeta de crédito para comprarlo —confesó Arthur con una sonrisa.  
Escucharon una risita. Oh, la enfermera seguía ahí. Cuando ambos la miraron se puso roja y se disculpó antes de salir corriendo.  
Merlin lo besó largo y tendido.  
—Claro que me casaré contigo —contestó.  
Se besaron otra vez. Arthur no se cansaba. No sabía que el post operatorio sería tan bueno.  
—Oye, ¿usaste magia para que la enfermera te dejara estar aquí, cierto? —preguntó unos momentos más tarde cuando Merlin se acomodó en una silla (que apareció misteriosamente de la nada).  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Ella estaba tan segura mientras intentaba patearte el trasero para que salieras... Y de pronto te ofreció un café. No hay que ser muy inteligente para sospechar que hiciste algo.  
Merlin rió.  
—Sí que lo hice, pero no fue magia. Solo le mostré mi identificación.  
—¿Y supo que eras un médico y te dejó quedarte? Esa es una historia aburrida —comentó Arthur, decepcionado por haberse equivocado.  
Debía confesar (mentalmente, no a Merlin) que le excitaba un poco cuando Merlin se ponía todopoderoso y usaba magia para hacer lo que quisiera. Probablemente era un bichito al que le gustaba ver a Merlin como el dominante. Un bichito escondido en su interior al que todavía no estaba listo para dejar salir.  
Quizás en la noche de bodas.  
—Sí, supongo que es aburrido —dijo Merlin—. Reconoció mi nombre y me dejó quedarme enseguida. Quizás hubiese sido más divertido mentirle o disfrazarme de enfermera para estar acá. A que te gustaría.  
—Me conoces muy bien —rió Arthur—. Entonces, ¿por qué reconoció tu nombre?  
Arthur miró a Merlin entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. Merlin tenía esa cara de niño que ha hecho una travesura.  
—¿No te conté?  
—¿Qué?  
—Soy dueño del hospital.  
—Oh. No, no me lo habías contado. —Arthur estaba francamente boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos comentó: —Si nos divorciamos puede que te lo quite.  
Merlin rió y se volvió a levantar de la silla para darle besos en todo el rostro y el cabello. Incluso algunos en las orejas.  
—Haz eso, pequeña aprovechadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a la Elisa, que me psicopatea los fanfics y me hace recordar su existencia.


	6. Dragones de origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur intenta hacer un origami con ayuda de un tutorial de YouTube.

El día anterior había descubierto a Arthur intentando hacer una simple mariposa de origami con la ayuda de un tutorial de YouTube. Estaba sentado en el sofá, inclinado sobre la mesita de centro para doblar cuidadosamente un papel. Merlin se acercó para observar qué figura estaba haciendo, pero como Arthur no tenía mucha paciencia, el hermoso papel de colores terminó convertido en una bola de papel arrugada dirigida hacia la cabeza de Merlin, simplemente por haberse acercado.

—Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste —se había quejado Arthur.

—El problema es que no tienes paciencia —dijo Merlin. Y luego, porque era un presumido y le encantaba tener una audiencia para hacer magia después de siglos escondiéndola de todos, hizo un movimiento con la mano y el papel se levantó por los aires, se estiró y se convirtió con prolijidad en una hermosa mariposa.

—Engreído —bufó Arthur.

Merlin se había subido a sus piernas sin miramientos, una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del otro y había rodeado los fuertes hombros de Arthur.

—Lo soy. Deberías castigarme.

Arthur lo miró, forzando a su rostro a mantener una expresión impasible. Merlin se frotó contra su cuerpo y, por supuesto, su traicionera entrepierna delató su interés. Merlin acercó su boca a la oreja de Arthur y gimió con fuerza.

Arthur no podía saber si lo había fingido, pero era obvio que lo hacía a propósito. Merlin era diabólicamente intuitivo con respecto a las cosas que enloquecían a Arthur, a pesar de los intentos de este a que su pareja no descubriera todos sus puntos débiles.

—Solo te perdonaré si me haces un dragón —dijo Arthur, como último intento para salvar su dignidad.

—Te haré decenas, cientos —contestó Merlin—, y te besaré cada vez que te entregue uno.

—Entonces quiero mil. Mínimo —exigió Arthur.

—Te haré miles.

—Sin magia.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Merlin, levantándose— Creo que no quería esos besos después de todo.

—De acuerdo, con magia. Dos mil.

—Trato hecho.

Y como Arthur era el mejor novio en la existencia del universo, besó a Merlin y dejó que se saliera con las suyas, que llevara a cabo todos los planes diabólicos que tuviera para con su cuerpo. Se estiró en el sillón y dejó que Merlin se frotara contra su cuerpo, le mordiera, le besara. Sí, se dijo Arthur, esto era mejor que intentar hacer estúpidos origamis de YouTube.

El día siguiente, Arthur estaba viendo la Sirenita mientras jugueteaba con una paleta de helado. Más molestaba a Merlin que se la llevaba a la boca, pero Arthur consideraba que era incluso más delicioso consumir el hielo sobre la piel de su mago. Y ayudaba mucho que este diera un respingo cada vez que el hielo tenía contacto con su piel.

—Oye, no mojes el papel —se quejó mientras Arthur lamía el helado derretido de su cuello.

Merlin llevaba toda la mañana transformado cada papel del departamento en un dragón de origami. Ahora estaba arrancando páginas de las revistas porque había acabado las hojas blancas que quedaban para la impresora y los papeles de colores. Había intentado usar páginas de diario pero incluso con ayuda de su magia el resultado eran unos tristes y lánguidos dragones cuando usaba ese material. Llevaba la no despreciable suma de setecientos veintitrés, contando los que Arthur había pisado en uno de sus viajes al lavabo, a pesar de que el rubio insistía en que esos no contaban. Se suponía que besaría al rubio cada vez que le entregara un dragón, pero pronto había descubierto que aquello no era muy fructífero. Cada vez que le besaba, Arthur lo atrapaba en sus brazos y no lo soltaba por un rato. Así que Merlin había decidido hacer el resto de los dragones y darle los mil novecientos setenta y dos besos restantes todos de un sopetón. Arthur no había estado muy contento hasta que Merlin le explicó que no pensaba darle todos esos besos precisamente en la boca y él cedió como el buen y generoso novio que era.

—¿Por qué nunca he intentado meter un hielo por…?

—Arthur, no de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿me dejarás intentarlo cuando termines con eso, cierto?

—Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú el que quería dos mil dragones.

—Ya, sí, pero tú y yo sabemos que puedes hacerlos en un pestañear todos al mismo tiempo, te estás demorando a propósito.

—Es relajante —contestó Merlin encogiéndose de hombros—, y te dejaré intentarlo si me cantas las canciones de la película más tarde.

—Oh, tú lo pediste —le dijo Arthur sonriendo, y tomó el control remoto para buscar las partes con canciones para poder memorizarlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Merlin sí le gustó tener hielos en el trasero. Además, Arthur ahora sabe un montón de canciones de Disney.


End file.
